


Habits

by hilway



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff YunBin, M/M, RPF, chanwoo makes a cameo lol, mentions of chanwoo, soft yunbin, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilway/pseuds/hilway
Summary: Yunhyeong is a bit surprised Hanbin is home early.





	Habits

  
_“Oh, you’re home early?”_ Yunhyeong looked at the time. It’s only ten in the evening. Hanbin has been sleeping in the studio for the past few nights, but if he’s not, he usually arrives at two in the morning. This is why it came as a surprise to him. The younger has been sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed. He looks really tired, Yunhyeong thought.

 _“And you’re still up,”_ Hanbin finally opened his eyes and looked at the older.

Yunhyeong makes his way for the kitchen disregarding the remark just how the younger did. Still up? Yunhyeong thought. This isn’t even late compared to Hanbin’s usual sleep schedule. The older goes on with the one way conversation in his head as he started preparing what he will be needing later.

_“He should really sleep, he looks like he needs it.”_

_“Maybe he’s hungry.”_

_“You’re cooking?”_ Yunhyeong didn’t even realize Hanbin had followed him. Hanbin has been standing within the door frame and Yunhyeong failed to notice because he’s been preoccupied with his thoughts. The latter just gave a nod to the former. _“For whom? Chanwoo?”_ more questions came from Hanbin.

 _“No one in particular,”_ Yunhyeong pursed his lips. He let out a sigh, and started putting the ingredients in the pan. _“Actually, yes. I reckon it should be for Chanwoo but he said he’s not to be disturbed because it’s — uh — his tournament,”_ he paused on that thought, spatula on air.

 _“Food waste,”_ Hanbin remarked as he shrugged.

Yunhyeong rolled his eyes, and puts his free hand on his waist. He stopped himself from cooking and pointed the spatula on the younger. _“If you don’t want it, I can still eat it, you know?”_ Hanbin just smiled and shrugged again, folded his arms afterwards, and leaned on the door frame.

Yunhyeong was thankful Hanbin remained at the door. He couldn’t afford someone disrupting him while cooking. He’s comfortable to have this rising discussion with an ample amount of space between them.

For a minute there was silence, and silence enveloped the two of them. It was the kind of solace Yunhyeong needed. He can now concentrate on his cooking without Hanbin’s remarks every second.

 _“What are you cooking?”_ Hanbin motioned to go forward but Yunhyeong stopped him on his tracks with his spatula. Hanbin just raised his brow but a small laugh was able to escape him. He glanced sideways. _“What? You’re going to hit me with that?”_ he asked the older.

Yunhyeong let a long sigh. He’s been sighing for the past few minutes, God help him. _“Let me cook in peace please,”_ and he shooed Hanbin away with his hand. Hanbin just stared at him and let another laugh before leaving.

Yunhyeong shook his head a little and smiled to himself. He finished his pork and kimchi rice with a sprinkle of cheese he grated a while ago. He went to the living room carrying the plate on his hand only to find out the TV is now on.

 _“Wow, you really have no plans of sleeping?”_ he asked the younger again even though the answer seems obvious already. _“Thanks, hyung,”_ Hanbin just took the plate from him.

 _“Shut up. I didn’t even cook that for you. It was supposed to be for Chanwoo because I know he’s still up and he might be hu—“_ Yunhyeong stopped midway because Hanbin grabbed his hand and let him fall beside his seat. The older was able to roll his eyes amidst the loud beating of his heart taking over. He watched Hanbin took the spoon and feed himself.

 _“Warxhdhs morjdsk wid meer?”_ the younger turned to him a moment later.

“ _What? Stop talking while your mouth is full!”_ It should be a strict reminder, yet Yunhyeong can’t help but laugh while saying this. Hanbin put his mouth together and laughed as well. They ended up laughing for a whole minute, but then, both were able to calm themselves afterwards.

Yunhyeong looked at Hanbin again. It was good seeing him laugh. His eyes seemed tired and his hair is a lit bit tousled but somehow, he seems to be more alive than the usual. Hanbin just looked away, and then looked at the older again.

 _“I said, want to watch movies with me?”_ he asked Yunhyeong and after an eye contact, focused his way on the television.

Now, it seems like nobody can wipe Yunhyeong’s smile away from his face. _“You’re really not going to sleep, aren’t you? I mean, come on. Why stay up late? This is one of the rare times you are out of the studio early. Have some sleep,”_ he said to the younger.

 _“Remember when we used to watch Heart Signal together until the sun is peeking out within the curtains?”_ Hanbin asked Yunhyeong. The older remembers, he remembers it vividly. They almost finished both seasons if it weren’t for Chanwoo who went to the living room looking like a lost puppy. _“Why are you being domestic? Gross,”_ Yunhyeong recalled Chanwoo’s remarks when the youngest found the both of them sharing a blanket while watching the show. They were even sharing a bowl for goodness’ sake.

The older gave out a nod. _“Yes, yes, I remember. I still don’t get it why you’re still not sleeping though,”_ he told the younger.

Hanbin pulled out the pillows and the blanket beside him. He has a bag of chips with him too. Yunhyeong didn’t notice it had been there the entire time. _“Choose one movie,”_ Hanbin pursed his lips and pointed the television.

He smiled at Yunhyeong while he spreads the blanket as he settled beside him. Hanbin rests his head on Yunhyeong’s shoulder — heart at peace — and whispered, _“This is why.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The original title should be “this is why,” but it would be too obvious. Lol. Any idea why I chose ‘Habits’ as the title?
> 
> Writing YunBin AUs has always been sacred to me because I hold them dear in my heart, but I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I miss iKON TV.


End file.
